


I'm living for long days and long nights, waiting to the day I will die

by NightShadow1607



Series: My au's [11]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Study, Curse Breaking, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, God of Chaos, God(dess) of Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just lost myself while writing this, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Morally Ambiguous Character, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: Dream is immortal.How this affects the world around him and himself?
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: My au's [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088660
Comments: 24
Kudos: 290





	I'm living for long days and long nights, waiting to the day I will die

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was doing Immortal Dream so I thought 'why not?'
> 
> I would like to hear your opinions and theories, if you have one, of course.
> 
> :)

Dream lived for many years in these lands.

He was a child when he discovered what humanity was, he was just a child when he discovered what humanity was made of.

Made of wars, atrocities, crimes, betrayals, murders, chaos, power, calamity and many bad things.

No matter if he found lights in the middle of his life, they would be extinguished by the deeds of corrupt humans, hungry for power and seeking to achieve their darkest goals.

His first family died of starvation, the plantations were aimed at soldiers who were going to war and there was nothing left for the villagers.

The second family died in execution, prisoners of war after a troop invaded the territory and killed everyone from there, as a warning to the capital.

Dream killed them all on a sigh

Death followed him everywhere, like a cloak of dark mist littering the grass and all the life around him.

He was just a child when he discovered that he was the patron of death and chaos, and his duty was to bring souls to trial.

His third family lasted longer and he thought he could grow up happy, but everything fell apart when they died in a forest disaster, a poorly controlled fire that destroyed his home.

The rain left only the smoke and ash

There were other people too

It didn't matter how many friends he made, how many people he loved and guarded and protected with all his heart, how many people he called family. They never lasted.

He wept in all the tombs and picked the most beautiful flowers worthy of a special garden. Many people knew the legend of a little boy with opaque and old green eyes, as if he had lived for years, dark blond hair stained with dirt that would never be removed, freckles that looked like constellations and a dark and heavy aurea, as if surrounded by everyone the dark secrets of humanity.

Dream was a lonely teenager. Alone for years and wandering aimlessly.

Without a family and without a home.

The people of the village felt sorry for him and gave him food and at least a blanket to spend the night and the next day, even before they woke up, Dream had disappeared without a trace.

He disappeared into the shadows, leaving friendships of a single day behind, it wasn't worth keeping them if they were to die.

On a snowy stormy night, he had no choice but to take shelter with a family, as he broke his leg being chased by hostile mobs.

He was a father of three children, they cared about him, and even though Dream had lost everything, he was still hungry for touch, affection and attention, seeking an eternal love that no one could give him, he opened his heart to them and they accepted him as a son and a brother.

It was the family that lasted the longest with him.

Gradually they were taken away.

Dream reaped the soul of the middle child, drowned in a flood that devastated the village, his grave was decorated with blue flowers and paper boats.

Dream had to take his father's soul, succumbed to the plague that killed animals, plants and people. It was too sunny for a funeral, but people believed it was his serene and happy soul saying it was okay.

The eldest son wasn't a surprise, summoned to fight a war of bitter old people. He died on the fronts of the battlefield, blown up and only the dog tag left.

The youngest son was the worst.

He was kneeling in front of the family's grave, crying and sobbing loudly, it hurt in Dream's heart, but he was quiet, in mourning and silence.

Another lost family.

"I hate you!" the boy shouted "You killed them all! Everything was okay until you arrived!"

The boy attacked him angrily, wanting to hit him.

But he wasn't going to kill him.

He posed no danger.

Then why?

Why did he die in his arms?

Why did he fall like a feather when he got too close and Dream had to grab him before he hit his head?

Why did Dream deserve to suffer as much as he did?

Dream cried and screamed as loud as he could. Cursing the gods and cursing himself.

It was his fault

The dark mist came closer to his ears, whispering in an ancient language, choking him from within and killing his mind.

"Shut up!" he shouted and his voice echoed through the empty forest, cutting down trees, his eyes shining with immeasurable power

The mist cleared and Dream rose, still carrying the boy's body.

His soul was brought to trial and he assured that he would go into Elysium, where he could rest from all the suffering that Dream had caused.

His face was hidden by a smiling porcelain mask. Dream made a promise.

He wouldn't allow himself to feel, he wouldn't allow himself to be seen as a whole.

He would block everything that made him look like a human.

Gods don't feel emotions

Gods had no families.

Dream stopped aging when his body reached the physical age of 21, but his eyes shone with a wisdom older than the world.

On his travels, he met a group of interesting people.

All young and mere mortals.

George, a man with brown hair and glasses, Sapnap, a man with dark hair and a white headband, Bad, a man in a black and red coat, Ant, a hybrid of Siamese cat, Sam, a hybrid of creeper, Callanhan, a man who never spoke, Punz, a blond boy with a white hood and Alyssa, a woman with a mask and light hair.

They approached him, and tried to destroy the barriers that Dream had created around his own heart, but Dream kept a safe distance.

They could be friends, but Dream kept his promise.

They couldn't be a family, even though they already considered themselves as one.

They set up a community and more people joined.

Tommy, a cheeky and kind-hearted blond boy, Tubbo, a boy with brown hair and innocent blue eyes, Wilbur, a man of ideas and words, Eret, a person destined for greatness, Niki, a simple but also idealistic young woman and Fundy, a fox hybrid.

Those people were the best humans he had seen in a long time, but as much as Dream didn't want to believe it, they would be corrupted.

Because humanity was summed up in corruption and pain.

His words became true when Wilbur, in a hunger for power, declared a country independent from Dream SMP.

Dream knows how wars start.

His first mistake was trying to get him out of this way, but as they say, the most dangerous is the most tempting. Wilbur ignored him and accused him of being a tyrant.

It didn't hurt as it should.

He felt strange but didn’t care.

The war ended with a betrayal by a crown, a duel between a child and a god and the exchange of discs for the independence of a country built by a man already destroyed by power by his own words of peace.

But little did Wilbur know that his own hunger for power would attract another man with that same hunger.

Schlatt

Dream remembers talking to Technoblade, the current receptacle of the blood god. He knew all the vassals of the blood god, but Techno seemed to be a little different.

He was able to admit to someone who he really was.

A god of destruction and death, carrying a black veil through every forest that wandered.

Technoblade seemed to understand him, but Dream didn't consider him a family.

Techno was still a mortal, even if he lived a little longer, he would die like everyone else, stuffed on a battlefield and he would take his soul to rest.

Wilbur descended further into the very spiral of insanity, set on exploding his former nation and flashing buttons, decorating the entire ravine of Pogtopia. Wilbur was corrupted a long time ago and would die as well as his unfinished symphony.

And so it was done.

The difference is that his soul couldn’t rest.

"I still need to do some things..." he said to Dream that night when the crater was abandoned in smoke and ruins, before becoming a friendly and amnesic ghost, Ghostbur

Like all humans, Tommy and Tubbo became corrupted, but if Dream allowed himself to be sincere, he expected that to happen when they were adults, unfortunately that was to be expected of children who grew up in a war.

Tommy set fire to a house, blackmailed him and didn't want to suffer the consequences.

He reminded him so much of the same boy from years ago and it enraged him.

Gods had no emotions, or so he thought.

Tommy was exiled and Dream manipulated him

It was easier not to feel guilt when they were not family, every time he looked him in the eye, he remembered the child who died in his arms and he was filled with a frightening hatred instead of the sadness that had filled him that day.

Tubbo was the president of L'manburg and promised peace to everyone on the server, said L'manburg represented words before violence and said it was a free country. He became influenced by people in his own cabinet and L'manburg once again became a target of war.

Tubbo might have his own ideals and strengths, but without the others, he was more of an easily disposable piece.

George and Sapnap were also human, George was corrupted with the power of a crown and so Dream took it out and it was automatically answered with a fight.

He learned a long time ago that kings hate when their crowns are taken from them.

Dream severed the bonds of each of them.

Not that he had ties, but everyone considered Dream of the family and he made it easy to break that view.

The server was already dying for a red egg with vines made of blood, there was no reason to keep those lands or those people.

Humans always die, it's an inevitable fate

He blew up withers and TNTs all over the city with the god of blood, he was accused of being a monster and now a target.

They all found him at the mercy of the pale moonlight, the lime green sweatshirt now a dark robe and a black veil over his face, the mask hiding his expressions.

They were already sick and didn't even notice.

Sick of mind, sick of the red plague and sick of hate.

It was fair.

Dream would have to collect their souls someday.

Dream didn’t create bonds because they were all pulled out of his hands, slipping through his fingers like sand.

When everyone attacked, all together, everyone fell.

The dark mist enveloped them and whispered injuries and death, Dream heard the prayers in their minds, asking for mercy and seeking help from a family they never had.

Dream wasn’t their family in the first place.

When all the bodies fell to the sand, a mess of hair of different colors, cracked and shiny armor against the moonlight and swords gently stuck in the ground.

Dream sighed and a breeze of cold air hit him.

He took off the porcelain mask and wiped away the silent tears.

His nightmare axe became a dark scythe and the handle hit the ground, the sound sounded like a bell and little fluorescent blue souls went up into the air.

The silver crown became heavier on his head.

"That was the most you've killed since that day"

He doesn't have to turn around to know who he is.

"I know"

"What do you want?"

"I want to leave... I've done my job too long, Phil"

"You know you are cursed, there is no place for you in Elysium"

"I know... no matter where I go... just take me, find another vassal"

The dark wings spread and enveloped the vassal of death in darkness.

Dream discovered as a child what humanity was.

He was a child when he committed his first act of humanity and was cursed to walk through this land until the end of his sentence.

The gods had no emotions and Dream was tired of pretending he was one.

  
  
  



End file.
